


Polypoly

by 164



Series: three's a party [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Humor, M/M, Polygamy, because i can't scream loud enough how much i love 2jicheol, lapselock, since im lazy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: imagine your ot3 playing monopoly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polypoly

**Author's Note:**

> based on monopoly-luật-rừng của D’sC team :^)

“anh vẫn không hiểu.”

cả jihoon và jisoo đều thở dài lần thứ ai-rảnh-mà-đếm-nữa khi seungcheol lặp lại lần thứ không-ai-quan-tâm nguyên văn câu nói đấy.

“đây không phải là khoa học tên lửa gì đâu, seungcheol à. đến lũ nhóc bảy tuổi ở trường tớ cũng hiểu đấy.” jisoo nói, xoa xoa hai thái dương.

“nhưng tai sao là đất tớ mua nhưng tớ lại không được phép xây nhà đến khi đủ lô màu?” seungcheol bĩu môi. “ai đời lại mua đất xong sơn cho cùng màu rồi mới bắt đầu sử dụng kinh doanh? vô lí!”

“dĩ nhiên là vô lí vì nó là trò chơi.” jihoon nói trong khi đổ xí ngầu cho lượt tiếp theo của mình vì cậu không muốn lại phải gián đoạn trò này thêm mười phút nữa chỉ để nghe seungcheol và jisoo đôi co, khi mà cậu có thể thắng và kết thúc trò này nhanh chóng để lên giường ngủ. “chín. tân kỳ tân quý. hết lô xanh, em mua nhà.” cậu thông báo.

“ơ không chịu! anh đang bận cãi với jisoo mà, không tính!”

“ở đâu ra cái quy luật đó. jisoo hyung cũng không bận tâm mà, đến anh đấy, jisoo.”

“…thật ra anh cũng nghĩ ban nãy chúng ta đang tạm dừng, nên em đổ lại được không?” jisoo rụt rè gian lận. và dĩ nhiên là jihoon đoán ra ngay.

“đổ lại cái đầu anh.” 

“hai phiếu chiếm đa số, đề nghị nhà tư sản lee jihoon đổ lại.” seungcheol tuyên bố, đưa tay với lấy tượng cây gậy bóng chày màu đỏ của jihoon ở ô tân kỳ tân quý cậu vừa đạt đến. ngay lập tức jihoon bắt lấy cổ tay seungcheol, nói giữa kẽ răng:

“anh thật sự muốn chơi luật rừng với em hả?” seungcheol nuốt nước bọt, chưa kịp trả lời, jihoon đã nói tiếp. “nếu em giao hết lại các lô đất cùng màu anh đang thiếu, anh phải trả lại cho em tân kỳ tân quý. được chứ?”

seungcheol liếc nhanh sang bạn trai còn lại, hội ý thầm. muc tiêu bất thành văn của anh và jisoo là bằng mọi giá không được để jihoon chạm đến lô màu xanh của tân kỳ tân quý và luỹ bán bích, vì đó sẽ là nơi mồ chôn của hai người trong trò này. thế nhưng đổi lại số đất jihoon đã hớt tay trên của hai người ban nãy, cũng là đề nghị khá hấp dẫn.

jisoo thận trọng gật, như nghĩ rằng jihoon không thể thấy họ đang ‘thần giao cách cảm’ với nhau suốt năm phút qua.

“thôi được. bọn anh đồng ý với điều kiện đó.” seungcheol nói, buông tượng hình của jihoon ra. jihoon cũng thả tay anh ra và tiếp tục chơi.

màu đất anh thiếu chỉ có từ khu nguyễn trãi đến lương định của với mức giá thuê gộp lại còn không bằng một lần jihoon hốt của anh trên luỹ bán bích và tân kỳ tân quý. niềm an ủi duy nhất là anh có jisoo bên cạnh. 

đó là anh tưởng vậy. nhưng hong jisoo ngay từ đầu đã về đội với nhà tài phiệt lee jihoon, biết rõ tài chính của giai cấp vô sản choi seungcheol, nên chung tay kết liễu mảnh đời loe ngoe để được ân huệ không phải phụ rửa chén cùng.


End file.
